


山丘

by Geshuheng



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geshuheng/pseuds/Geshuheng
Summary: 单曲循环了一晚李宗盛的《山丘》，便以此为题撸了一篇短篇，请大家指正。文案：因为不安而频频回首无知地索求 羞耻于求救不知疲倦地翻越 每一个山丘——李宗盛 《山丘》越过山丘 才发现无人等候——李宗盛 《山丘》给自己随便找个理由向情爱的挑逗 命运的左右不自量力地还手 直至死方休——李宗盛 《山丘》





	山丘

“哇嘞，热死我了……”  
2007年的夏天，日本格外地热。蝉子在书上叽叽叫着，树荫投了一地，混着树叶的墨绿和阳光的金黄的边。  
八神太一站在东京大学的校门口，以手遮荫，他都不用抬头，就把目光往上半分，都能被日光刺痛双眼。  
“说好的帮我庆祝，还集体迟到……”亏他刚才还以为从马路对面来的那对小情侣是他俩，特意从隐蔽的树荫下跑出来。  
说起来，他还真是太苦命了。光子郎去纽约看美美顺便参加电脑竞赛，光和岳结伴去了中国台湾，丈学长去了北海道，今年的夏天，只有他、大和还有阿空在东京。  
脚步眼见着就要往树荫里走，突然隐约听到了熟悉的声音。  
“……一……！”  
一回头便看到阿空橙色的头发在夏日的微光里纷飞跳跃，她的影子镶嵌在黄里，让他一瞬间以为是幻觉。  
“太一——”  
阿空的声音不像一般女孩子那样尖细，但比大和的有穿透力得多，那一声更加清晰的传过来，由不得他不笑。  
而笑容只保持了一秒，就被阿空与大和陡然分开的手打断。  
本来牵着手的两人，平衡在她迈步向他开跑的时候被打破。大和没有动，只是用平常的速度朝前走着，因此他们相牵的手在空落下第二步的时候，就断开了。  
阿空的笑容僵硬了，太一知道，他的脸上也好不到哪去。  
零点一秒都不到，她就换上了自然的表情，犹豫了一下，没有再继续向前飞跑，只是略带抱歉地冲他笑了笑，吐了吐舌头。  
无奈地勾起嘴角，怎么办呢？山不来就我，我只能就山咯。太一这样想着，迈开了脚步。

“恭喜录取东大～”  
三人聚了头，尴尬感仿佛自然而然就消失了，阿空笑嘻嘻地伸出左手拍了拍他的肩，说。  
“恭喜。”再左边一个的大和沉稳地点了点头，惜字如金。  
“谢啦你们两个，今天这么热，还特意跑出空调房来。”  
这样说着，八神太一下意识地抬起胳膊，然后僵住了。  
他自己这是想干嘛来着？他旁边的可是阿空啊，他们早就过了随便勾肩搭背的年纪了吧，男女授受不亲啊不亲。  
悻悻放下手臂，他“嘿嘿”笑起来：“我知道这条路走过一个街区有家烤肉店超棒的，一起去吃吧？我请客。”  
“好啊好啊~”阿空立刻答应，然后拿手肘捅了大和一把，“难得太一请客，一定要把他吃穷了，对吧？”  
“嗯。”还是属于大和的惜字如金，太一早都习惯了。  
“哎呀太一，早知道你请客，我早上就少吃点了~”  
看着单纯地笑着的阿空，太一开口打趣。  
“得了吧……”  
突然被大和的声音打断。  
“你不是还有早训吗？早饭少吃会低血糖的。”  
唔，难得地长句，不愧是大和，更不愧是阿空。太一这样想着，目光从阿空的笑颜往后看去。  
空的右手有意无意地微微背在身后，和大和的左手到现在还是没有相牵。  
“太一你看大和，他这人一点意思都没有~”  
阿空嘟起嘴，不满地瞪了金发少年一眼，而后者估计是懒得反驳，两分无奈八分无所谓地歪了歪头，耸肩。  
应和地笑了笑，太一没答话，而是转向了另一件事：“话说回来，昨天光子郎给我传邮件了。”  
“真的吗？他和美美怎么样了？见到了吗？有拍照片吗？”八卦永远是女生最大的爱好，阿空闻言立马闪着kirakira的眼睛沦陷了。  
喂喂，光子郎是打着参加那什么什么国际信息数据竞赛的名义飞山姆大叔的好吗？虽然大家对他的真实动机都心知肚明，但总也得问问他参赛的事情吧？太一无奈地看着莫名兴奋的阿空，突然有点理解了大和平时的心情。  
怪不得这个乱帅乱帅的家伙现在更是酷得不行，天天被阿空在耳边绪绪24小时，他也会选择闭嘴的吧。  
“他见到美美了，还被拖着去逛了第五大街，腿都快断了。”说到这里，太一隐约看到了大和眼中的一丝动摇。  
看来这位深有感触啊，他表示幸灾乐祸。  
“真的吗？~”阿空轻声笑出来，“看来很顺利哦……哇，那边是不是就是你说的那家店？”  
“哎？……是的，就是那里，过了马路就到了。”点点头。  
从见到他以来，阿空的笑就没有停过，而这时候她张开嘴“咯咯”笑着：“那么，趁着还有绿灯，一口气冲过马路去吧~”  
说着，她便先跑了起来。  
大和一秒钟都没有迟疑，跟了上去，而太一却有那么一瞬间没有动。  
反应过来后也紧紧跟过去，却在下一个瞬间被惊得一跳。  
斜刺里冲出的卡车，根本没有因为拐弯而减速的意思，它几乎擦着阿空的鼻尖轰鸣而过，若不是阿空仗着多年运动的良好反应能力，根本刹不住脚。  
大和的手挡在她的胸前，同样没有一丝迟疑，就好像他跟上她前去的动作，一切都是自然，自然而然地发生。  
而阿空的手下意识地在同样的时间伸过来，紧紧攥住了太一白色衬衫的袖管。  
再下个瞬间她就放了手，拍着胸脯大喘气，“天哪，吓死我了——”  
八神太一一直站在原地，脸色苍白。动弹不得，就好像这世界上只有他一个人有颜色。  
大和拉过了阿空的肩膀上下打量阿空；她似乎没受伤；在确认之后他先松了一口气，然后眉头不自主地拧成了疙瘩。  
这一切太一都看在眼里，他想做出反应，却发现做不到。  
这些事情那样自然，这个世界都是这样自然地运转着。  
夏天就是应该是这样热的，蝉子就该这样鼓噪，大和就是应该只对阿空温柔。  
可是只有他，像是站在溪水中，不管动是不动，都是在逆流。  
阿空攥紧过的地方，衣服皱着，他想要抬手捋平，都做不到。  
他错了，他以为他们认识七年，已经熟得不能再熟；他以为他可以把阿空跟大和当成两个360°无死角的朋友；他以为他拿到了东大的offer就感觉能证明什么；他以为其他什么什么不必在意……他以为，他以为他就这样前进就好了。  
“7345。”大和突然报出四个数字，“车牌我记住了，这件事我一定要追究。”  
“不要啦，我们又没事……太一，你怎么了？”  
阿空的橘色头发在眼前晃动，太一不敢告诉她，光子郎已经见到美美和她的男友了。  
可是他发过誓，他这一生，都还是要在这汹涌的溪水中，站下去。

越过山丘，才发现无人等候。


End file.
